The Worst Family
by TheSpriteOfJayum
Summary: AU. The Worst Generation/Eleven Supernovas are a family living somewhere in the Grand Line. In the style of the One Piece omake "Family Time." Drake/Bonney
1. Prologue

**Inspired by my favorite One Piece omake "Family Time." Along with the infamous Straw Hats, the Eleven Supernovas/Worst Generation is my favorite ensemble in the One Piece universe. I know there's already been a fanfic story done on the Supernovas being a family, but I'm working on doing this one in the same style of "Family Time." Yes, the Supernovas are (for the most part) enemies, but still, this is fun to play with.**

** Btw, I'm not so sure about adding the other past and future novas like Cavendish or Caribou. I'm not so much into adding Teach in the joint. **

**As a last note, there is major Drake x Bonney pairing. And sorry, kiddies, no yaoi.**

**Roll film!**

Prologue

On a little spring island somewhere in the midst of the vast seas, a prestigious chapel sat proudly in the exact center of the island. The sun shone brightly. The branches of sakura trees and flowers bushes swayed in the gentle sea breeze, petals breaking off and following the course of the force of air. The lukewarm water was crystal clear, beautiful blue and sparkled in the sunshine. A perfect day, perfect climate, perfect timing, perfect almost-everything for a wedding.

People from all over the world came specifically to that island to fill up the insides of that chapel's sanctuary for one occasion: the binding of a man and woman in holy matrimony. The minister, the groom and the small bridal party had already lined up at the altar beside the minister, ready for the event to begin. The ensemble relaxed peaceably. The groom was terrified. He tried to shake it off; after all, the word "terrified" should never, never, never, ever in infinity describe him—a reputably good, strong military man named X Drake.

In the corner of the grand auditorium, a tall, lanky man sat down at the bench of an organ. The first seven monotone notes of the traditional wedding march sounded from the instrument throughout the building. At that signal, the many witnesses rose from their pew, anticipating the site of a woman in a white dress. With both a rather confident smile on her face and a confident stride in her gait, the young bride began the life-changing journey down the aisle. As she drew closer to the final destination of her life's greatest landmark, her brown eyes lit up brightly under the veil that hid her face.

Bonney stopped before the towering elderly minister and the red-haired groom. She surrendered her elaborate bouquet to her closest bridesmaid. The blue-haired bridesmaid held the floral bundle carefully, giving an assuring, confident nod and smile to Bonney. Bonney turned to the minister and felt more assured that everything would go smoothly. She glanced at the groom, giving a quick wink as if to reassure that there would be nothing to worry about. In response, he smirked.

The minister subtly smiled at the couple before looking at the people about him.

"To all present I say:" He began in his booming voice. "We are gathered here, not to witness the beginning of what will be, but rather what already is! We do not create this marriage, because we cannot. We can and do, however, celebrate with Drake and Bonney the wondrous and joyful occurrence that has already taken place in their lives, and the commitment they make today. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." He paused and looked down the aisles.

"CHOTTOMATTE!" A scraggly-looking man shouted from the mid-right of the congregation. The sudden outburst caught everyone's attention.

Drake didn't dare to look behind him. He retained his attention towards the minister. Yes, this was his business but unless this guy was gonna try to do something even worse than not keeping the peace he wasn't going to move a muscle. Bonney turned around with an angry curiosity as to who this wedding crasher wannabe was. This chump was _not _going to ruin her day. No way! She curled her hands into fists and began to march her way back down the aisle with the intention to beat the living daylights out of him once she got her clutches on him. Both the minister and Drake had to grab her shoulders to prevent her from going any farther. She glared angrily at the man as he made his way to the altar. "That woman is—"

_POW!_ The man dropped to the floor. Both the protest and gunshot made the crowd gasp.

_Since when was __**he **__invited? _The bridal party wondered, one member snickering at the crowd's response.

The minister nodded happily, watching one of the members of the security team cheerily twirl a smoking flintlock around his finger and two other members carry the almost-corpse out of the chapel. The old man cleared his throat and banged his bisento on the ground to bring the ceremony back into order.

"X Drake," The minister spoke, looking down the military man sternly but gently. "Do you take Jewelry Bonney for your wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Drake replied.

"Jewelry Bonney," The minister turned to the pink-haired woman. "Do you take X Drake for your wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Bonney answered. At the two-worded cue, the bride and groom turned to face each other and clasped their hands together.

"Drake, if it is your wish to be Bonney's husband," An older but booming voice spoke. "Then repeat after me."

Being a somewhat-powerful authority in the Marines, a stern and dead-serious air was pretty natural for Drake, but he knew he couldn't be too stern about this. As best as he could, he repeated the minister's words. "'I, X Drake,…take thee, Jewelry Bonney,…to be my wedded wife.…To have and to hold from this day forward,…for better or for worse,…for richer or poorer,…in sickness and in health,…to love, honor, and cherish,…'til death do us part.'"

Drake was nearly finished with his part of the marriage vows, having performed in his naturally acquired air of formality yet in a newer heir of dear sincerity. Now, to hear those same words come from his seemingly long-awaited bride. Bonney beamed brightly and squeezed his hand. The same towering minister requested of her, "Bonney, if it is your wish to be Drake's husband, then repeat after me:"

Bonney nodded her head in a single, strong bob before repeating, "'I, Jewelry Bonney,…take thee, X Drake,…to be my wedded husband….To have and to hold from this day forward,…for better or for worse,…for richer or poorer,…in sickness and in health,…to love, honor, and cherish…'til death do us part.'"

She smiled ever so confidently, eyeing her handsome groom. He subtly smiled back at her in a probable reminder that this was a very large step in their life.

_Why can't these vows be done and over with __**now?**_ Her face seemed to speak, her lips pursing together in impatience.

_In good time, Jewels. _His face responded. _We're almost there._ Her lips loosened.

"The rings, if you please," The old minister turned to a half-baldheaded boy and a rather short bored-looking, curly-haired best man, each holding a white silky cushion that caressed a ring. "Thank you, my son. Thank you, sir." He whispered and held both rings in the palm of his giant hand. That made the youngster grin. The man didn't respond.

"May this ring be blessed so that he who gives it and she who wears it may abide and continue in love until life's end." He handed Drake a gorgeous, diamond-studded ring.

"With this ring I thee wed." Drake said, looking at her before looking down at the ring to slip it on her left hand. "Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."

"May this ring be blessed so that she who gives it and he who wears it may abide and continue in love until life's end." The minister announced, giving her a modest gold band.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Bonney told Drake as she fidgeted and slid the band onto his finger. "Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."

"Drake and Bonney, you have given and pledged your promises to each other and have declared your everlasting love by exchanging the rings." The minister prepared for his last part in the play. "Your vows may have been spoken in minutes, but your promises to each other will last until your last breath.

"And so, by the power vested in me by myself as a captain of these great, vast seas, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Drake gracefully lifted away the veil covering Bonney's beautiful face and flipped it over down her bare back. The two were never more in love in their entire lives. They reached for each others' faces and pulled them closely together, nose to nose. Finally they sealed the sacred promises they had made to each other with a passionate kiss.

When Drake and Bonney pulled their faces away from each other, the minister announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor that I present to you Commodore and Mrs. X Drake!" He held up a large barrel-like mug full of alcohol which was dripping at the brim. "To the newlyweds!" He shouted.

"To the newlyweds!" The congregation and bridal party echoed, each holding their own mugs of drink.

Shouts of "Kampai!" and cheers filled the building as the occupants lifted their vessels, clinked, and drank to the honor and luck of the bride and groom.

Walking down the aisle, Drake couldn't help but curl up the corners of his mouth in a subtle smile. Knowing his position, he should've kept on the grave frown he wore when on duty. But he couldn't. Not at this moment. Not with this woman. Why? Because he loved her. She had brought light into his no-nonsense, nearly lightless life. She didn't fit at all into the initial lady-like standards of a typical Marine officer's wife. In fact, she was appalling to a T to some of the officers. But flaws or no flaws, she was the final piece to his puzzle called life.

Bonney, however,…heh heh heh, what a spectacle she was. It was impossible to place a solemn, straight profile on her. She loudly guffawed, for the moment she had been waiting for had come true. She really didn't think much about her marriage in her earlier years of life, but she knew someday that she would find the one. That one turned out to be a Marine. That astounded many people, even herself. But she knew anything could happen because love can work that way.

In fact, she never stopped laughing until they stepped outside the church foyer. Even Drake's constant shushing didn't do its job. Yet all the while he had carried on that same smile.

She laughed all the way to the reception hall that sat along the bank of the river that flowed throughout the island. After two hours of receiving toasts, feastings (and boy, do we mean feastings), and visiting guests, the long but seemingly short day had nearly reached its end. Bonney chuckled and was about to wipe off the pizza grease and cake frosting off her face with her veil. Drake stopped her hand and pulled out his good handkerchief from his suit pocket. Smirking at the offer, she wiped her face with the handkerchief with a quiet, slightly gruff, "Thanks."

To her surprise, after making their way down the few wooden steps of the hall exit, he scooped her up bridal style. She stopped laughing and looked at him with confused yet dazzled, twinkling brown eyes, to which he returned with a gentle smile and a kiss on the lips. He carefully stepped down and continued to carry her down a short cobblestone pathway towards the small river. He stopped at a wooden dock. There waiting for them was an elaborate, white rowboat.

Drake set Bonney in the rowboat at her reluctance of being dependent like that, the wooden craft rocking back and forth upon the introduction to weight. He took one of the oars resting on the inside to her left. He slid in that oar into the left socket. Little did he realize that Bonney had followed the same steps with the other oar.

"Allow me." Drake took the handle of the oar and presented his palm to accept the oar.

"No!" Bonney protested. She refused to give up her oar. "Let me."

"My dearest love, let me." He admired the spunkiness and independence about her. "I insist."

"What did I just say?" She asked, reaching forward to take his oar—only to fall forward onto the floor of the boat. "…Drat this dress." She grumbled. She sat back up upon the bench in silence. This silence was getting awkward; they were married, for Pete's sake.

"Jewels." He eventually called. "Look behind you…what do you see?"

She had noticed that the waters below her were becoming rougher and rougher, that her hair and veil began to flutter in what was no longer still air but a breeze. They weren't on the river anymore but the ocean. She turned her head and soon turned her being around. There in the increasingly closer distance floated a grand cruise ship. A ship like that was supposedly reserved for the highest and noblest beings of the world, like the Celestial Dragons or the Marine Fleet Admiral. It was amazing…more than amazing. In all the splendor and romance it seemed to promise the couple, this place would be a probable paradise. Excitedly, she stood up and leant at the very front of the boat, facing the ship and thrust her right arm towards it.

"Make way for the future!" Bonney shouted for all the world to hear. She was about to sit back down in her seat. Unfortunately, the sudden weight on the front of the boat caused the boat to tilt—a little too far on the side. Bonney tried to maintain her balance as well as the balance of the boat. "Oi, oi, OI!"

Drake immediately dropped the oars and tried to reach for his wife."Bonney, watch out—!"

But alas, alas. Belly up went the little boat and down in a plunge went Drake and Bonney.

Bonney swam up towards the surface, working hard against the pull of her plunge. A part of her thanked her lucky stars that she went for a lighter wedding dress that wouldn't drag her down to the bottom of the sea. Her new husband's right arm extended towards hers, his face barely submerging in a peak in the salty, eye-stinging water. Without hesitation, she grabbed onto it, and he pulled her out of the water.

They rested their upper bodies on the wet, slippery bottom of their boat. There was no way they could tip the boat back over on their own strength. Still being supported, Drake waved his arm widely to catch as much attention from the ship as he could. Thankfully, the ship began to draw closer and closer to where they were. However, he couldn't help but not ignore the coughing and quiet, slightly vulgar grumbling coming from his wife. He sighed and leant on the boat.

"Make way for the future." Drake said more quietly in agreement.

**You can probably recognize the minister and most of the bridal party being Whitebeard and his crew/allies.**


	2. Chapter 1: A School Project

"My Family" by Killer Supernova, age ten, grade four

This is my family, the Supernovas. Yes, there're other families with the name Supernova, so to keep my family distinct, we are given the nickname "The Worst Family." I will tell you about them.

First, there're my parents, who married seventeen years ago in the Grand Line. Back then, Dad was a Marine at the time and an important one too. Mom really didn't have a true vocation but just did her own thing, and her own thing came pretty close to the lines of piracy.

Now Dad's a paleontologist. In the midst of all the activities going on in the family, he likes keeping us all in line and order. If there's a fight, he doesn't care who started it but you can bet your bottom beli that he'll finish it loud and proud. For some odd reason, he likes dinosaurs and specializes in the dinosaur field of paleontology.

Then there's Mom, a stay-at-home mom. During her pregnancies, she broke world records when it came to craving habits, emptying the entire house of all its food in one day. Those were some hard times, I'll say that much. She has an amazing ability of looking younger than her real age—a true treasure among women her age. Though she's rough, she loves her family very much.

Then there's my brothers, seven of them (yes, seven). Six of us are biological and one is adopted, but according to Mom we're brothers nonetheless.

Apoo, age fourteen, ninth grade, first son. He's the adoptee and became a part of our family when I was two years old. He's the eldest out of me and my brothers—technically adopted brothers but brothers nonetheless, as said Mom. He's a great musician and is even in Grand Line High's chamber music society. He's lots of fun and is easily one of the most buoyant people in the family.

Hawkins, age fourteen, eighth grade, second son. He likes being alone half the time and is way too reserved for his own good. He has a sort of way of seeing beyond the present and observes things and people in a way that other people can't do. Once you get to know him, he's actually not as bad a person as some might think. By the way, he hates jokes.

Law, age nine, third grade, fourth son. He can really be something else sometimes, a bit of a psycho even. He wants to become a doctor or surgeon (can't remember which) when he grows up, so he got his own lab coat for his birthday. He likes to find and cut open still-in-good-shape, freshly dead animals with at least one of Mom's kitchen knives. That can really get on my parents' nerves.

Kid, age six, first grade, fifth son. He and I are very close. He likes working on our household appliances and car. He's in and out of trouble, but due to his fixing fails and his personality, he's in trouble half the time. Once, our family was going to the beach for a day trip, and as soon as Dad started the car, the radiator blew up. It wasn't a very pretty rest-of-the-day at all.

Zoro, age four, sixth son. He can be really weird, even weirder than my other brothers. He isn't very mobile yet but often finds himself lost in our house. For example, he tried to find the bathroom once but ended up underneath the desk in Dad's study and later on top of my dresser. His favorite snack is onigiri. He's pretty tight with Luffy.

Luffy, age two, seventh son. He's always fighting with Mom over the family meals as they both have HUGE appetites. Ever since he became part of our family, there has never been a dull moment in the household. He's the heart of our family, but we aren't allowed to spoil him. He and Zoro are pretty close to each other and some other family I've yet to meet.

Then there's Grandpa Urouge, a famous, big-time champion at the fight club. His fans' chant and his own unofficial motto is "Share the Urouge."

Lastly, there's Uncle Capone, a tycoon and owner of a huge major corporation. Unmarried and childless, he's always bickering with Dad about how family matters are handled.

My family describes me as this. I like eating stringed noodles with sauce somewhere away from the food-coveting shadows of my mom and Luffy. My family says I'm quite the amazing keeper of the peace when things become out of place—just like Dad. Uncle Capone says I'm probably the only absolutely normal child in my family.

There are lots of memories, good and bad, in my family. We've been through a lot together through the years, but nothing will keep any of us apart. Here's an example of an average night…

**To Be Continued…**

**This chapter was based off the actual "Family Time" omake.**

**The "Share the Urouge" motto comes from a video I watched. It's the theme, ****_Share the World_****, only heavily Urouge-themed. It's ridiculous yet funny. **


End file.
